Bates Motel: 'Til Death Do You Part
"'Til Death Do You Part" is the third episode of season four of the psychological thriller series Bates Motel, and the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Phil Abraham with a script written by Steve Kornacki and Alyson Evans. It first aired on A&E on Monday, March 21st, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Alex Romero and Norma Bates tie the knot. It is an uncomfortable situation for each of them, especially when Romero tells Norma that he is going to have to move into the Bates Motel to keep up appearances. Meanwhile, Norman Bates is having a very difficult time over at Pineview. He is snapping at people and acting belligerent to Doctor Edwards. Norma comes to visit him, but it is not the reception she expected. Synopsis and Norma get hitched.]] Alex Romero and Norma Bates decide to get married. They go down to City Hall and exchange their vows. Both are uncomfortable for any number of reasons, but it is clear that a lot of sexual tension has been brewing between them. Norma scoffs as she always does and tries to play it off as a "fake" marriage, but Alex drops a bomb on her when he tells her that he is going to have to move in with her. As an elected official, he needs to keep up appearances and a fraudulent marriage could put his job at risk. Norma reluctantly concedes. At the Pineview Institute, Norman meets with Doctor Gregg Edwards. He is a bad state and is barking and snapping at Edwards, and refusing to cooperate in any way. Edwards maintains a calm demeanor, and tells Norman that he doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to. He asks him why he had himself committed, and Norman tells him because his mother asked him to. makes a friend.]] Meanwhile, Emma Decody is released from the hospital. She is walking outside with Dylan Massett who tells her that he is thinking of getting out of the pot business. He is going to go back to the farm to fire Gunner (assuming Gunner hasn't already burned the entire place down yet). When he gets there however, he is surprised to discover that Gunner is quitting. He apologizes for the short notice, and tells him he is headed off for California. He gets in his truck and leaves. Dylan is angry that he didn't get the chance to fire Gunner. A short time later, creepy-old Chick wanders into the cabin inquiring about Caleb Calhoun. Dylan tells him that he is gone and he has no idea how to contact him. Alex Romero moves his things into the Bates Motel. To lighten the tension, he asks Norma to come to dinner with him. She deflects the idea, but he ultimately convinces her to go. They actually end up having a very nice evening, though Norma consumes way too much wine. Alex brings her home and they end up consummating their marriage. The following day, Norma visits Norman at Pineview. She does not get the reception she was expecting. Norman is still angry at her and blames her for all of the trouble that they have suffered as of late. He tells her to leave, and then ends up having another session with Doctor Edwards. he tells him that Norma is the reason he is at Pineview, and that she is actually responsible for several deaths. The doctor informs him that this is the sort of information he would be required to tell the authorities. Later, Alex Romero arranges to have the large open pit out in front of the hotel filled up with dirt. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Also Starring Crew * Scott Kosar - Producer * Erica Lipez - Producer * Christopher Nelson - Producer * Tim Southam - Producer * Jamie Kaye Wheeler - Producer * Tom Szentgyorgyi - Consulting producer * Justis Greene - Producer * Steve Kornacki - Executive producer * Alyson Evans - Executive producer * Vera Farmiga - Executive producer * Tucker Gates - Executive producer * Kerry Ehrin - Executive producer * Carlton Cuse - Executive producer * Cory Bird - Co-producer * Heather Meehan - Co-producer * Pete Whyte - Associate producer * Mark Wolper - Consulting producer * Roy Lee - Consulting producer * John Powers Middleton - Consulting producer Notes & Trivia * Bates Motel was developed for television by Carlton Cuse & Kerry Ehrin and Anthony Cipriano. * This series is based on characters from the novel Psycho by Robert Bloch, and as portrayed in the theatrical film Psycho. * This episode is rated TV-14. It contains violence and strong language. * This episode had a viewership of 1,461 people. It remained steady with a 0.6 variance for the second week in a row on A&E. Zap2it.com, TV by the Numbers; March 21st, 2016. "Monday cable ratings: ‘Love and Hip Hop’ leads, ‘WWE Raw’ falls". * This is the second episode of Bates Motel directed by Phil Abraham. He previously directed the season three episode, "Norma Louise". * This is the third episode of Bates Motel co-written by Steve Kornacki. He previously wrote "Crazy". * This is the third episode of Bates Motel co-written by Alyson Evans. She previously wrote "Crazy". * This is the first appearance of Julian Howe, who is a patient at Pineview. He tries to befriend Norman. * Actor Terence Kelly also played a character named Wendell Gale in the "Grumpy Old Liv" episode of iZombie. * Actor Marshall Allman is also known for playing the role of Tommy Mickens on episodes of True Blood. In that series, his character had a very unenviable relationship with his parents. On Bates Motel, his character likewise has a bad relationship with his parents. * This is the fourteenth appearance of Keenan Tracey as Gunner. It is likely his final appearance as well as he leaves the marijuana farm to go to California in this episode. * This is the seventh appearance of Chick. It is his first appearance this season. He appeared last in "Crazy". * This is the fourth appearance of the Pineview Institute. * This is the first appearance of Rebecca Hamilton, who is an old girlfriend of Alex Romero's. Allusions * There are two references made to Caleb Calhoun in this episode. Caleb is the brother of Norma Bates, father of Dylan Massett and stepfather/uncle of Norman Bates. :* Norma lies to Alex Romero about her first husband, who is Dylan's father. Norma was actually raped by her own brother and became pregnant. :* Chick comes to Dylan's cabin looking for Caleb. He had previously sustained heavy injuries after being beaten up by Caleb in "Crazy". * The earring that Norma Bates finds out in the pit belongs to Audrey Decody. Audrey was the mother of Emma Decody. She was strangled to death by Norman Bates in "A Danger to Himself and Others". See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2016 television episodes Category:Phil Abraham Category:Steve Kornacki Category:Alyson Evans Category:Scott Kosar Category:Erica Lipez Category:Christopher Nelson Category:Tim Southam Category:Jamie Kaye Wheeler Category:Tom Szentgyorgyi Category:Justis Greene Category:Steve Kornacki Category:Alyson Evans Category:Vera Farmiga Category:Tucker Gates Category:Kerry Ehrin Category:Carlton Cuse Category:Cory Bird Category:Heather Meehan Category:Pete Whyte Category:Mark Wolper Category:Roy Lee Category:John Powers Middleton Category:Vera Farmiga Category:Freddie Highmore Category:Max Thieriot Category:Olivia Cooke Category:Nestor Carbonell Category:Marshall Allman Category:Damon Gupton Category:Ryan Hurst Category:Kelly-Ruth Mercier Category:Jaime Ray Newman Category:Catherine Barroll Category:David Aguirre Firth Category:Anna Hagan Category:Terence Kelly Category:Marc-Anthony Massiah Category:Graeme McComb Category:Richard Meen Category:Colleen Winton Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified